


Sugar Daddy:接送上下学

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377244
Kudos: 21





	Sugar Daddy:接送上下学

“到了，下去吧。”德拉科停下车，副驾驶上的哈利解开安全带。

“嗯。”男孩从地毯上拿起书包，转身开门却发现车门还被先生牢牢锁着，“马尔福先生...门...打不开。”

“那是因为你没付车费。”德拉科前倾身子，侧着右脸点点自己的脸颊，“这里，麻烦波特先生签一下支票。”

哈利红着脸攥紧了书包带子，凑上去轻轻点了一下，见德拉科还没有动作，少年又在他脸上啄了好几口。

“可...可以了吗？”他低头，声音细弱，像是被恋人撩拨得红了脸的女孩子——但是哈利明白，他们不是恋人，哪怕这些日子相处得再和谐再甜蜜，哪怕马尔福先生说了很多除了我爱你之外的情话，哪怕他被男人在各种地方压着身子操弄到晕过去，哪怕他们会有早安吻晚安吻，一天二十四小时有一半的时间会黏在一起但哈利明白，他们还是金主和情人的关系。

这样也就够了。哈利抬头看着金发男人，男人的唇勾起，伸手握住哈利的下巴，淡粉色的唇缓缓逼近。

“还不可以，甜心。”德拉科捏着哈利的下巴，咬上他的嘴唇。

自从哈利上次主动跳了lap dance之后，两人的生活比从前更是融洽了不少，哈利总会从各种地方钻出来给他一个惊喜，哈利会在早晨他刷牙的时候跪在瓷砖上为他吸出精液——德拉科爽到差点把牙膏吞入腹中；哈利会在他们泡澡的时候钻到水下亲吻他的小腹，然后一路向上吻着，人也从水里钻出来，像跃出海面的小美人鱼一样，冲着德拉科笑得眉眼弯弯；哈利会在德拉科坐在沙发上看比赛的时候乖巧地靠在他身上，给他喂食一颗颗剥好的水果或者果仁，有时德拉科吃着吃着就把哈利也给吃干抹净了。

他们相处得仿佛恋人一般，德拉科含着哈利的嘴唇，扣着男孩的脑袋加深这个亲吻。

他很喜欢，德拉科很喜欢这个想和自己做爱想和自己亲吻想和自己做一系列亲密举动的哈利——因为这也是他想和哈利做的。

“嘴...嘴唇肿了...”哈利小声哼哼，柔软的手被男人攥住，温热的手掌包裹着哈利，“会...会被发现的...”

“发现什么？”德拉科的额头抵着哈利的，浅灰色的双眸隔着玻璃镜片直直地望向祖母绿，哈利被他吻得眼角泛红，眼睛里泛着水光。

“发现......我...我们...”小孩支支吾吾说不出个所以然，虽然嘴上是抗拒的意思，可是他的身体却很诚实地迎上去接住了德拉科再次落下的吻。

“发现才好呢。让他们都知道你是我的。”

哈利的脸越发烫了，他看着德拉科说这些撩人的情话时神色无常，仿佛只是在说“今天天气挺不错的”这样的家常事儿——他也一定对她们都说过吧，那些被送了房子然后不得不在会所出卖身子的女人？在先生眼里，我也...一直都是那样的存在吧？

但是我也没法得到更多了不是吗？哈利张嘴接住德拉科伸进来的舌头，软乎乎的小舌缠上去和先生舌吻。我又配不上他，情人已经够了。

“好了好了，真的不亲了。”德拉科抱着哈利，最后吻了吻他的侧颈，“下午什么时候放学，我来接你。”

“大概...大概两点吧。”哈利的嘴唇火辣辣地疼——好像被马尔福先生吻肿了。

“好，下午两点，我带你回家。”德拉科摸摸哈利的脸，为他打开了车门。

“下午见，宝贝。”他看着哈利下车，倚在车窗上和男孩说再见。

“下午见...da...daddy...”哈利红着脸小声道别，说完daddy后转身就跑——他还是第一次在除了做爱之外的时候喊马尔福先生daddy，喊他这个独属于他们的甜蜜称呼。

真可爱。德拉科看着哈利跑远的背影，我的小孩怎么能这么可爱？

“嗨，哈利！”一个男孩搭上了哈利的肩膀，把还沉浸在喊了马尔福先生daddy害羞中的哈利吓了一跳，可看清来人后，他又放松了下来。

“呃...嗨，你怎么在这儿？”搭上哈利肩膀的是他一起上物理课的同学，凯迪安，一个有着棕色卷毛的男孩，他总是对哈利格外亲近。

“今天上午我们有物理课，忘了吗？”凯迪安拍了拍哈利手里的物理课本，亲昵地摸了摸哈利的头，“哈利的记性怎么这么差呀？”

“别这样...”哈利躲开凯迪安的手。

“好好好，不摸。”凯迪安收回手，“对了，刚刚送你来的男人是谁，开着车向你道别的那个金发男人？”

“呃...他是...”哈利说不出话：他该怎么形容他和马尔福先生的关系呢？

“是你的养父吗？我听见你喊他daddy...你们关系真好啊，他一定是个善良的人吧，那种把你当成自己孩子疼爱的人？”凯迪安没有注意到哈利窘迫的神情，自顾自地揣测。

“差...差不多吧，他对我的确很好...”

是啊，daddy当然会疼爱他，不过可不是常人理解的疼爱...哈利想起每天和德拉科做的那些事情不由得又红了脸——每次都是这样，只要一想到和马尔福先生相关的事情，他都会不由自主地脸红。

“你怎么脸红了？”凯迪安伸手就要摸哈利的脸，哈利下意识避开他过分亲密的举动——他不喜欢除了daddy之外的人摸他的头，脸也是。虽然他和凯迪安的关系不错，但有些原则还是不会改变的。

“我们去上课吧。”哈利拿着书本走在前面，凯迪安在他身后追，追上去后又自然地搭上哈利的肩膀，和他打闹起来。

这一切都被远处的德拉科看在眼里，他清楚地注意到了那个卷毛搭上哈利肩膀时男孩明显缩紧的身子，看出了哈利的紧张，也看出了哈利在发现那是熟人之后突然放松的神情，看出了哈利拒绝他过分亲密的接触，也看出了和他打闹时候的自然。

跑车驶离学校，同时也撞翻了一堆路障。

真是烦啊，果然糖太甜了会招来老鼠的。

一点五十，德拉科提前十分钟来到学校门口，把骚包的跑车一停，下来靠着副驾驶的门等他家小孩放学，顺便谈谈今天早上的事儿——他不喜欢那个卷毛。

“请问您就是哈利的养父吗？”德拉科面前突然闯进了一头卷毛，原来是凯迪安跑到了男人眼前，“您好，我是哈利的同学，我们一起上物理课的，我叫凯迪安。”

卷毛男孩友好地伸出手，不过只换得了德拉科轻蔑的一瞥和一句“谁告诉你我是哈利的养父的？”

“啊...”凯迪安不在意地收手，“我自己猜的，我早上听到了哈利喊你daddy,但是哈利自幼父母双亡......所以你一定是那个好心收养他的养父吧！你对哈利一定很好，不然他怎么会改口叫你daddy呢！先生你一定是个善良的人！”

“哈利说的？我是他养父？”德拉科仍然纠结在养父这个点上不肯过去。

“不是...我自己猜的，”凯迪安也不懂为什么眼前的男人这么纠结于养父这个点，难道他们不是养父子关系吗？“哈利没说，但是他说了你对他的确很好。”

德拉科的嘴角因为凯迪安的回答扬起，对他也有了点耐心。

“如果你来找我就是为了说这些，那你可以...走了。”滚字刚到嘴边就被德拉科硬生生咽下——他倒不是出于什么礼貌的考虑，只是他看到了往自己这儿走来的哈利，下意识地把话憋回去了。

“不！我，我找您是为了...”凯迪安突然一个鞠躬，吓得德拉科和不远处的哈利心里一颤，“请您允许我追求哈利！我真的很喜欢他！”

“凯迪安！”哈利大喊一声，一路小跑来到德拉科面前，看着德拉科的脸色逐渐阴沉，哈利也害怕得浑身颤抖，“我说了我不会和你在一起的！我不喜欢你！”

听完哈利的回答，德拉科脸色重新放晴，他也不知道自己什么时候如此情绪化了。男人一把拉过小孩抱着他的肩膀，俯身在他耳边说话。

“别着急拒绝嘛，听听人家准备怎么追求你，嗯？”

“我不会答应他的，真的，我不喜欢他...daddy...”哈利急得顾不上这是在凯迪安面前，直接喊了德拉科daddy，脱口而出才反应过来现在他们的处境。

不过哈利发现德拉科没有预想中那样黑了脸，听见他喊他daddy后甚至安慰地拍了拍哈利的肩膀。

“我知道我知道，daddy知道的。”德拉科把小孩抱在怀中，“不过我们应该尊重一下...这位先生，听听他想说什么，嗯？”

“但是...”哈利抓着德拉科的袖子还想再说点什么，他有些烦躁地看着凯迪安：说了不喜欢他为什么还要缠着？如果因为这样被先生扔掉了可怎么办？

“嘘，宝贝，我们先听。”德拉科拍怕哈利示意他安静，“那么，你准备怎么追求哈利？要约会？”

“是...如果可以的话。”凯迪安紧张地搓手，他其实中午就向哈利表白了，但是哈利没说为什么就直接拒绝了他，他想着是不是自己太仓促了，让哈利觉得太过突然，下意识才拒绝了他，又猜测是不是哈利被养父管着不允许，在这两种猜测的作用下，他便在下午直接找到了德拉科，希望可以征得他的同意，带哈利出门约会，正式地向他告白。

不过事情好像不太对。凯迪安看着眼前抱在一起的两人，觉得他们并不像是养父子。

“那么，你准备把哈利带去哪儿呢？要做什么？”德拉科看着哈利别扭地别开脸，靠在自己怀里就是不去看凯迪安，心情大好的他揉了揉哈利的脸，掐着小孩的脸让他嘟起嘴来。

真可爱。

“我，我想带哈利去游乐园，一起坐过山车，旋转木马，开碰碰车；给他买棉花糖，买小丑做的动物气球；和他一起坐在游乐园长椅上吃热狗冰淇淋，一起和游乐园的玩偶合影；还想带他去看电影，不挑恐怖片也不挑血腥片，可以看看喜剧或者爱情片，给他买一整桶撒着糖霜的爆米花；然后带他去吃晚饭，去一些很有特色的餐厅，也许不是很昂贵但是味道和氛围足够好，然后...然后送他回家，在昏黄的路灯下向他告白，告诉他我是真的喜欢他，是真的...很喜欢他。”

凯迪安说完后 不好意思地低下头，手指害羞地绞在一起。

“听起来很棒，不错，这个约会计划不错。”德拉科看着怀里皱眉的哈利，察觉到了男孩情绪里的烦躁——看来他是真的不喜欢这个卷毛男孩，“哈利喜欢吗？”

“不喜欢。”他回答得斩钉截铁，没有一丝余地。

“哎呀，真可惜。”德拉科故作惋惜地叹气，“也许是你的计划里少了什么，所以哈利才不喜欢吧...嗯，我想想....啊，我知道了。”

德拉科神神秘秘地凑到凯迪安面前，勾着手指示意棕发男孩靠过来听。

“你的计划里，少了做爱。”

“什么！先生！这...这...”凯迪安面红耳赤，说话也变得结结巴巴的，“我...我...”

“怎么了吗？很惊讶吗？”德拉科抱紧哈利，将男孩转了个身面对着凯迪安，“那我要是再告诉你，你面前的这个人，你喜欢的哈利·波特，最喜欢的事情就是做爱呢？”

凯迪安惊愕地望向哈利，哈利则避开了凯迪安的视线，手指紧紧抓着德拉科的手腕，心中惶恐不安，不明白先生这么说的意思。

先生...为什么要和凯迪安说这些...

“看来你不知道...那你知道哈利喜欢怎么样的做爱方式吗？你知道他做爱的时候什么样子？你知道他浑身上下的皮肤都白得令人不忍心摸吗？你知道...他的身体有多令人着迷吗？”

哈利羞红了脸，钻进德拉科怀里不敢看任何一个人。虽然害羞得不敢见人，但是他的耳朵却尽职尽责地捕捉德拉科说的每一个字：着迷...先生，对我的身体着迷了吗？

“他喜欢被我按着膝盖，按到膝盖都快和肩膀平齐的地步，然后被深深地插进去；也喜欢后入，喜欢被我扒开屁股顶进去，每顶一次都会尖叫呻吟...啊，他的声音很好听，所以他的声音用来呻吟的时候会更棒，但是你都不知道是吗？那你肯定也不会知道他对着镜子时有多害羞，害羞到把脸埋进我的颈窝，手勾着双腿，闭着眼睛看也不敢看镜子，不敢看他被我操得什么浪荡的样子，不敢看那个镜子里浑身发红，像一摊水一样的自己...”

“对了，你知道怎么样才能让哈利宝贝高潮吗？你知道用什么力度什么角度顶着他的屁股会让他失声尖叫，会让他双腿一软趴在你身上？你知道他的嘴有多棒吗？你知道他能吞下我的整根老二，然后给我做深喉直到我射到他嘴里？你不知道，可我知道。”

“他从十六岁起就在我的床上，我了解熟悉他的每一寸身体，我知道他喜欢什么样的性爱，直到他什么状态是高潮，什么时候是接近高潮，我也知道怎么让他高潮...我能用老二让他欲仙欲死，也能用手指带他上天，甚至我能光用嘴就让他软成一滩水，红着脸喘气喊我...”

“Daddy.”

德拉科坏笑着推了凯迪安一把，“明白了吗？不是养父，是床上的daddy。”他指了指怀里涨红了脸身子也不断颤抖的男孩，“他是我的，你想都别想。”

“你早上碰了哈利对吧？向他表白被拒绝后又敢缠着他不放？”德拉科看着面前仍然处于震惊状态的凯迪安，朝身后挥挥手，附近的车里走下来五六个黑衣男人，“我忘了是哪只手了，那就一起废了吧。”

“废了？”哈利抬头看着德拉科，眼镜上全是刚才埋在德拉科怀里而捂出来的雾气，“会不会...”

“你心疼？”

“当然不是！”哈利现在的反驳就和他当初拒绝凯迪安的时候一样迅速，“会不会...有麻烦？”

“在担心我啊？没关系的，不是什么大事。”德拉科开了车门把哈利抱了进去，又把座椅放平，脱下外套塞到哈利腰下垫着，“现在应该担心一下你，宝贝。”

他挤进副驾驶，当着凯迪安的面撑在了哈利上方，接着“啪”地把门关上。

“脱裤子，哈利。”

被五六个黑衣人围着的凯迪安并不好受，他刚刚被弄断了双手，背上又挨了几脚，现在正跪在地上看着面前不断晃动的跑车——他透过副驾驶的玻璃看见了车里的德拉科，男人跪在副驾驶上，随着他的每一次挺腰，跑车都会晃动一次。

凯迪安当然知道他们在干嘛，他们在做爱，那个男人当着他的面把哈利抱到了车里开始车震，而且哈利没有丝毫的犹豫和拒绝。

凯迪安不仅看到了德拉科，他还看到了哈利踩在车内顶的腿，透过玻璃看到了哈利滑下的裤管，看到了他的中筒袜，看到了他袜子没遮住的地方露出来的小腿，看到了他的膝盖，看到了握在哈利膝盖上的手，是那个男人的手。

显然，德拉科也注意到了凯迪安的目光，因为他把车窗降了下来。他握着哈利的脚踝，顺着小腿一路往上摸去，接着握住了他的膝盖，就像他之前说的那样，狠狠地往下按去，同时大幅度地挺腰，凯迪安听到了几声从车里传来的呻吟——那个男人没说假话，哈利的声音很好听，他的呻吟更好听。

他是我的。凯迪安抬头，看到了男人动了动嘴唇。车窗在他面前无情地关上，车子摇晃得更加剧烈了。

车内的哈利躺在座椅上，腰下垫着德拉科的衣服，裤子皱成一团挂在膝盖上；他的上衣仍然是一个扣子都没解开，可是下半身早就狼狈不堪了，小穴泛着水光，粉嫩嫩的穴肉包裹着德拉科的性器；他的膝盖被压到肩膀上，嘴唇微张，吐出些不知道是因为疼痛还是因为快感的破碎呻吟。

“不可以，不可以，哈利。”德拉科捂住哈利的嘴，压下他举起的腿，“你的身体，从里到外从上到下都是我的，你的呻吟，你的喘息，你的尖叫也只能是我的...嘘，不要被别人听见。”

“唔唔。”哈利被捂住嘴难以发出声音，他点头，望向德拉科的目光里羞怯又热情。他舔着德拉科的手心，在男人松手后和他接吻，在被顶弄着的片刻休停时间里重复着“我是你的，daddy”。

精液从小穴中流出，滴在哈利的内裤上，德拉科抽出几张纸擦干净两人的分身和哈利的下体，把废纸随手丢出窗外。

沾染了体液和欢爱的气味的纸巾飘飘荡荡，最终落到了凯迪安眼前。

晚上，当德拉科再一次从哈利身体里抽出的时候，他撑在小孩上方，看着还处在高潮余韵中的哈利，理了理他的头发。

“为什么不和那个卷毛说我们的关系？”

“我们....”哈利垂着眼小心地筛选词语，“金主和...情人的关系吗？”

德拉科为哈利梳头发的手指一僵。

哈利躺在德拉科身下的身体一僵。

“睡吧。”德拉科下床，为哈利盖好被子，“我去抽根烟。”

不一样，德拉科摸着下巴思考，手指夹着烟。虽然他和哈利最近的相处十分愉快，但是他总觉得有哪儿不对...

哈利不够放松，他抖落烟灰。不能否认他和哈利相处得很愉快，哈利也没有在他面前瑟瑟发抖哭着求饶，男孩总是软乎乎地黏着他，甜甜地喊他daddy，可是他眼里的那份惶恐...德拉科现在能看到了——哈利说金主与情人时眼里的小心翼翼，哈利听到凯迪安告白时颤抖的身子，哈利以为自己因为他当众喊自己daddy生气时的不安，抓着自己手腕的手指...

他不喜欢哈利望向自己的眼神里总是带着不安和害怕，他不喜欢哈利和自己相处时被掩藏在笑容之下的小心翼翼，他不喜欢哈利努力做一个合格的情人，他...他想要一个凯迪安面前那样的哈利，会生气会不满会笑的真实的哈利。

其实我是嫉妒了吧？德拉科回想起早上看到的一幕，那些没来由的愤怒其实都是嫉妒吧？听到那个卷毛说自己是哈利养父，看着听着那个男孩对哈利的告白和幼稚可笑但是心意满满的约会计划，他吃醋了吧？不然怎么会失去理智，怎么会在那个卷毛面前说哈利有多诱人有多美，这不是就是...同样幼稚可笑的宣示主权吗？

God.德拉科熄灭香烟，靠在阳台栏杆。

我不想当哈利的daddy，我想当他的男朋友。

那种可以光明正大和他一起去游乐园，一起坐过山车、旋转木马，开碰碰车的男朋友；那种可以给他买棉花糖，买动物气球，和他一起坐在游乐园长椅上吃热狗冰淇淋，一起和游乐园的玩偶合影的男朋友；那种可以带他去看喜剧或者爱情片，给他买一整桶撒着糖霜的爆米花，在电影院里和他接吻的男朋友；那种可以带他去餐厅去吃烛光晚餐，可以包下酒店的顶层套房一起看夜景看烟花的男朋友；那种可以在昏黄的路灯下向他告白，告诉他我是真的喜欢他的男朋友。

我们...金主和情人的关系吗？

哈利的话像闹钟一样在德拉科脑海中猛然作响。当他妄图改变自己和哈利的关系的时候，没想到这关系早就被他的男孩定性了。

算了，那就当一辈子的情人，就当一辈子的sugar daddy吧。

“先生？”阳台的门被推开，哈利穿着薄薄的白衬衫，光腿光脚站在门口。

“说了不要光脚！”德拉科扔下香烟过去抱起男孩，让他站在自己脚上，“不是让你先睡吗？”

“我睡不着。”

哈利没有说谎，他的确辗转反侧难以入眠，他的脑海里满满的都是德拉科下午那一长串的话。或许在别人眼里，那些粗俗的语言就是一种侮辱，但是在哈利听来，那是马尔福先生热烈且露骨的表白，充满了浓浓的占有欲，直截了当地宣告我永远是他的；甚至马尔福先生在另外一个人面前完完全全地占有了自己，没有什么比这更能宣泄他的占有欲了，不是吗？——哪怕那个人从头到尾都只看到了晃动的车辆，只看到了哈利的一截小腿，和沾着体液的纸巾。

你知道他的身体有多令人着迷吗？”

他的声音很好听，所以他的声音用来呻吟的时候会更棒，

你知道怎么样才能让哈利宝贝高潮吗？你不知道，可我知道。

我了解熟悉他的每一寸身体，我知道他喜欢什么样的性爱，直到他什么状态是高潮，什么时候是接近高潮，我也知道怎么让他高潮...

他是我的。

是的，我永远会是他的。哈利抱住德拉科，嗅着他衣服上残留的烟味。

他永远都得是我的。德拉科抱住哈利，下巴抵在男孩的头顶上。


End file.
